Prior art systems and methods for manufacturing concrete blocks have included splitting devices that use two or more diametrically-opposed blades in a press, where the blades cause the concrete block to split into two parts. Some of the prior art concrete block splitters further include ridges or projections to create random variations on the concrete block, so as to manufacture a plurality of blocks that do not appear to be identical, to simulate a hand-made or naturally-occurring block.
In addition, prior art systems and methods have included pitching devices that pitch the edges of a concrete block. These pitching devices are also used to create random variations to simulate hand-made or naturally-occurring block. As such, the prior art concrete block manufacturing systems and methods teach away from creation of features on a concrete block in a controlled manner.